Tsuna's Prediciment
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Just your average day at Namimorii Middle School...at least, average for Tsuna.  CONTAINS LIGHT YAOI WITH HIBARI AND TSUNA


**Hitman: **MINNA~ Jyumbi wa!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>ushishi! The prince believes that they are.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>GOOD! cause here is another quick one-shot for our dear readers  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>This one-shot is great because I,The Prince, wrote it  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yes, and because Ouji is the one that wrote it, please exuse ANY mistakes that are made, even though I tried my hardest in editing  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>KACHAN! The prince does not make mistakes!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>He does, ANYWAY enjoy this one-shot! :3  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Hibari or Tsuna! If we did they would NEVA leave the bedroom! :D

**Tsuna's Prediciment**

It was a quiet day in Namimori Middle School, students chatted amongst themselves in their classes and the teachers got irritated at being ignored. Nothing seemed out of sorts. Everything was as it chould be, even Tsuna Being bullied. A group of tall boys stood around Tsuna, cornering the small, adorable boy into a corner helplessly.

"NO NO NO! How many times must I tell you guys that I refuse to do it?" he demanded, his voice quavering nervously as he tried to sound confident and brave. The boys just smirked down at him.

"Aw come on dame-tsuna, just do it once for us!" one of the boys sneered while holding up a large bag and trying to force it into Tsuna's hands. Tsuna flushed, grimaced, and pushed it away with all of his strength.

"I SAID NO!" he cried out, his adorable big brown eyes narrowing cutely.

And, as usuall, the leader of Namimori's School Disciplinary Committee arrived, brandishing his tonfas threateningly close to one of the boy's heads. His sharp, dark eyes glistened evily.

"And what exactly are you herbivores doing?" he growled in a voice that sent terrified tremors down the boys' spines. They all hesitantly looked behind them at Hibari Kyoya, and of course Hibird who sat perched on his head. Tsuna's eyes immediatly lit up when he saw Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, unable to hide the relief he was feeling at seeing one of his guardians when he needed them. Hibari didn't even glance at Tsuna, or bat an eye in his direction. The boys flinched, upon hearing Tsuna's voice.

"HE'S FRIENDS WITH HIBARI!" They screeched. Hibari sneered evily, a murderous intent showing about him that made even Tsuna tremble.

"You attack in a group? Such weak herbivores. I hate groups." he hissed. Then one of the boys then made a HUGE mistake;

"What the hell can an ass like YOU do about it? BACK OFF WOULD YA?"

-SILENCE-

A vein in Hibari's forehead popped, and all the boys-Tsuna included- flinched, their instincts telling them that it was too late for them, THEY WERE SCREWED.

"...kamikorosu..." snapped Hibari suddenly.

***A very violent scene later***

Tsuna sat on the floor against a wall, terrified of Hibari. The corspes of the bullys laid lifeless on the floor around Hibari. His aura read TOTAL OVERKILL.

"Oi, herbivore." he said suddenly. Tsuna flinched, and looked up at his cloud guardian, who was now holding a gentle hand out to him. "You going to sit there all day?" he snapped.

"H-Hibari-san..." sniffled Tsuna, tears forming in his eyes. He abruptly pounced at Hibari, hugging him tightly, alhough his strength wasn't enough to even make Hibari sway from the sudden embrace.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried. "I was so scared Hibari-san!" Hibari stood frozen, his face expressionless.

"...That's it..." Hibari stated as he roughly threw Tsuna over his shoulder, and towed him away.

"EH? HIBARI-SAN? Wh-Where are you taking me?" Tsuna demanded nervously. Hibari stayed completly silent, forcibly taking Tsuna away toward the Disciplinary Committee's headquarters. Hibari kicked open the door of the club, and his eyes raged fiercely at the other committee members.

"GET OUT." he snarled. THe effect was instantainious. The members LITERALY vanished. Hibari threw Tsuna roughly onto a couch, and glared down at him.

"GIVE IT UP HERBIVORE." he snarled with such a horrific voice that Tsuna sweared died inside. After a long moment of silence, Hibari whipped out his tonfas and held them towards Tsuna making said person grimace.

"TELL ME NOW! WHY WERE THEY BOTHERING YOU AGAIN? HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO SOMETHING?" he demanded totally out of character. Tsuna flushed, realizing Hibari was-in his own way- worried about Tsuna. He looked away desperately, not wanting Hibari to know the reason behind the harassment.

"I-It's nothing Hibari-san..." he muttered, in a very unconvincing tone. Hibari swung his weapon, only missing Tsuna because of the cute boy's desperate dodge.

"TELL ME HERBIVORE OR ILL BITE YOU TO DEATH." his eyes narrowing dangerously. "And NOT in the good way." he added, due to Tsuna's blush. Tsuna's bright pink cheeks faded to a horrified pale white.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna whimpered as Hibari's eyes almost, literally glared daggers at Tsuna.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." he snapped. Tsuna grimaced, blushed, and turned away from him humiliated. He looked back at Hibari with a determinded expression.

"Th-They...Well...um..." Hibari kept inching closer to Tsuna, his face getting closer and closer to Tsuna's. Suddenly, Tsuna's face looked away from Hibari slightly, the angle looking so adorable that Hibari's cheeks ever-so-slightly turned pink.

"They were asking me to wear girl's clothing." Tsuna finally blurted out. Hibari was silent, shocked by the words that Tsuna had said. After a few long moments, his terrifying fury returning.

"THEY DID WHAT?" he snarled, outraged that some weak herbivores-no, INSECTS- had dared to make such a request to HIS HERBIVORE. "IM GOING TO KILL THEM!" he yelled, turning away suddenly. Tsuna reached out, and grabbed Hibari's coat lightly.

"You already did Hibari-san..." he exclaimed. Hibari was quiet for a moment before turning to face Tsuna, a slight smirk on his face.

"EXCELLENT. Now I can skip right to this-" Hibari sat down on the couch next to Tsuna, and kissed him almost roughly. Tsuna pretty much glowed bright red with embarassment.

"#$%&!" when they finally parted, Tsuna glared at Hibari adorably. "Why did you do that Hibari-san?" he demanded.

"You already know why herbivore, we've been through this already." he replied, before reaching behind the couch and retrieving a large bag. He handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna stared at the bag, and nearly gagged.

"YOU-WHEN DID YOU-" Hibari smirked.

"Well, they're dead, as you just informed me, so they don't really need it anymore, do they?" Tsuna flushed. "And since you are MY herbivore, it should be fine, right?" he snickered. Tsuna stared at him, trying to find a way and the will to argue with him.

"...What have I gotten myself into..." he whimpered, knowing he lost this arguement. Hibari smirked, and lightly caressed Tsuna's waist.

"If you are unable to herbivore, I'll put it on you for you-"

Throughout the entire Namimori Middle School, Tsuna's adorable cries for help were heard.

Yes, this is truely another average day in Namimori.


End file.
